Words
by Special Agent Tee-vah
Summary: Words brought them together, but tore them apart.
1. Prologue

**Here's my new story! I know this is a bit short, but enjoy!^^**

* * *

><p>It was wonderful what words did. For Ziva David, it was what brought her relationship together. But given some time, words were what tore it apart, what brought her life to a standstill.<p>

For Anthony DiNozzo, words brought his life together. Saying those words, it brought him and the woman he loved together. But words from his superior, those were what shattered his life, and when he said those few painful words to his love, those were what shattered her heart, and his.

_Words._

Some of the most powerful things in the world; in the universe. The harsher the words, the more painful the blow. The gentler the words, the softer the fall. Words could change someone's life in an instant. It could alter what was conceived as reality. Just like _that.__  
><em>

Words could inspire a person; words could send a person's dreams flying out the window. Words could save a life, but words could take a life. Words were what made a person make a life-changing decision, for the better, or worse.

Words were what got students good grades, but words could get them bad ones. Words were what got NCIS Special Agents headslaps, or protected them from headslaps.

_But,_ there was one tricky thing about words.

You had to pick the right words to say, and say them at the right time, or everything would crash down around you.

* * *

><p><strong>Just an intro to what this fanfic is about: This fic brings you through the Tiva relationship, and the trials and tribulations that they faced. And since Season 9 isn't out yet, some parts (probably nearer to the end) will probably be very AU.<br>**

**Please review!**


	2. Having Phone Sex?

**Yay update! :D I think this one kinda sucks; wrote it earlier today. And it's kinda short (I'M SORRY!) But besides that. ENJOY!**

* * *

><p><em>Having phone sex?<em>

Those were the very first words they had said to each other. Strange, but certainly memorable. It marked the start of their relationship. It had amused Ziva, but completely embarrassed Tony.

He was quite frightened of her. Not many people started a conversation like that. But her eyes held a bright spark; her eyes were bright, intelligent, curious. They made him wonder what she knew about him, and how much she could discover. That gleam in her eye, the way she stared him down knowingly, filled him with desire; with lust.

He hoped she, like all other women, would become putty in his hands, would respond the way he wanted them to. But no, her reactions were the exact opposite of what was expected. It thrilled him. She had lay down a challenge in front of him. To try and figure her out. To figure out how her mind worked. She had a rebellious streak in her, and it made her stand out. She piqued his interest, she was different. In that first day alone, he knew. She was special. She was not there to replace Kate, but to make a name for herself.

She responded in all the ways that he didn't expect, and it amused him. He'd ask her a question laced with innuendo, and she'd respond with an answer that completely threw him off. She seemed to know a lot about him, but he barely knew anything about her. All he knew was that she was Ziva David, Israeli Mossad Officer, sent to NCIS on a mission. Nothing else.

Even on the day that they met, they were able to understand each others facial expressions, and communicate in that way. According to people around them, they were having 'eye sex'. But they knew better than that. They were trying to understand each other, to get to know each other better. To be a step ahead of the other.

Ziva certainly found their meeting entertaining. It wasn't her usual way of greeting people, but it definitely wasn't usual to see a man staring into space, talking to thin air. It certainly wasn't usual to see a man say that he'd call his friend back, and then turn on his phone. It was quite obvious, what he was doing, but she decided to play with him a bit.

Then he said that he was talking to his partner over the phone. Two reasons made it painfully obvious that it was a lie. One, the phone was off. Two, Ari had killed Caitlin. She was Ari's control officer. Of course she would know that his partner was dead.

He was also a bad liar. The shock in his eyes was glaringly obvious. He tried to mask his shock, very, very badly. He also tried to make her believe that he was Agent Gibbs. She was not stupid; she had done her background research. Special Agent Anthony DiNozzo Jr, varsity basketball player, could have made it big but blew his knee out. His father was rich, cut him out of his fortune, practically disowning him. Formerly Baltimore PD, had been with NCIS for about a decade. His file was rather extensive. Had an ex-fiancée. Wendy. Was highly spoken of in both Baltimore PD and NCIS.

He would ask her a question, his eyes playful, arrogant, certain of her answer. So she responded with a witty come-back. He was caught off-guard; it could be seen in his eyes. She found it highly amusing, and she continued to taunt him. He never saw it coming.

That very first day, the day they had met, was rather unforgettable. A spark had hit both sides, a lust-filled spark that neither saw coming. They had met their match. It would be like a race. They would fight each other head on to see if they could stay ahead of each other. They had chemistry, an instantaneous connection. Everybody could see it.

All they had to do was use it to their advantage.

* * *

><p><strong>Well? :) Review please!<strong>

**Oh, and if there any Tiva quotes that you want inside, tell me and I'll try and fit them in:) I can't think of that many quotes...  
><strong>


	3. I'm Sorry

**Wow. I haven't updated in forever. I'm so sorry! D: I've not time to write, and when I finally got around to writing this, I never had time afterwards to upload it. So today, I've been given the entire day free in school, and I'm going to Malaysia tomorrow (: So yeah, I won't have time to upload in the June Holidays, cos I'm going overseas and I have training [I SWORE TO MY SENIOR THAT I'D GO AS MUCH AS I CAN~] and projects... So yeah. I'll try to write as much as I can, but my updates will be rather...sporadic :/**

**Also, I kinda really hate this chapter. It's different from what I've written before, as in I tried something new :D But it kinda really sucks and it's quite OOC, so yeah...Yet I kinda like it, but the dislike overweighs the like. I tried to edit and edit and edit, and I got so sick of editting that I'm just gonna post it. So yeah.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>"Falling in love with a dying man?" Tony asked softly.<p>

"Of course not." Ziva's response was curt, succinct, and completely devoid of emotion.

"Hey. The look on your face says you are."

"Since when did you become an expert of love? Last time I checked, your idea of a long-term commitment was a three-day weekend. What's that look on _your_ face?" she shot back, a curious expression plastered on her face.

"Nothing, I was just gonna say that-" he got cut off.

"Look, I know what you're going to say. The next time Lieutenant Sanders and I stay up late 'talking'; we're going to use a lead condom. Thank you." She sighed exasperatedly, before turning around to leave.

"No, Ziva," his words stopped her in her tracks, "I was gonna say, I hope he pulls through."

* * *

><p>Had she truly fallen in love with the 'dead man walking'?<p>

Tony's words had left her to ponder and she could safely say…no, she had not fallen in love. She had fallen in… like. Yes, _fallen in like_.

She had a lot of things in common with Roy. They agreed on many things, and he did not pester her [usually with movie quotes] like a _certain somebody_. He was just another man.

That was like saying that Ziva David was just another random NCIS agent. _Lies_.

"He was much more than just some other man, just like how Ziva was more than some ordinary agent. He had unknowingly become a part of her daily life, and when he left, she felt his absence. His absence was so blatantly obvious, and it affected her so. She was looked upon by everybody wit such concern, and such pity, with people constantly asking her if she was alright, if she needed anything. She despised it so.

She had just lost her newfound old friend, what did they expect?

And that was how Ziva David found herself on the balcony of her apartment, staring out at the park, a glass of wine in hand, pondering these things at four in the afternoon on a Wednesday. She faintly hears her front door click open then close, before a figure appears next to her. He tells her that everybody is trying to find her [God knows what happened the last time she disappeared], and she nods numbly in response. A moment of silence fills the air between them. No words need to be said; it is obvious he is conveying his pity towards her.

And with that, _just like that_, she snaps.

She remembers that through her slight alcohol-induced state, she snaps at him, and tells him that she does not need his pity. That she does not need _anybody's_ pity, _especially not his_. She tells him that all everyone is doing is telling her that they're sorry for her loss, over and over again, that everybody treats her like she would break at any moment. They skirt around her, like she's a ticking time bomb and the slightest action would set off an explosion. She tells him that she is so sick of it, that she wants it all to end. She yells at him, screams at him, and he just stands there, taking it as it comes, verbal hit after verbal hit. His normally bright green eyes, lit with mischief, have turned a darker shade of green, a dark viridian green that she has rarely ever seen. Looking into his eyes, she sees concern, worry and…love [dare she wonder?]. Somewhere in the midst of her screaming, she collapses into his arms, choked sobs catching in her throat. He catches her before she falls, and grips her tightly to his chest, whispering sweet nothings into her hair. Some time later, he carries her into her room and places her under the covers. He lies there with her for a while, holding her tightly, until her cries subside into soft whimpers, before she finally succumbs to exhaustion, and falls asleep. He gets up a while later, and leaves her in the safe embrace of the warmth of her quilt, and begins to prepare her some tea and food.

She wakes up just as the sun sets, to the aroma of spaghetti bolognaise. She slides open the door connecting her room to the living room, and hears him talking to their boss. He softly tells her boss that _yes_, he found her, _yes_, she's alright; she's safe; _no_, she's asleep; and _yes_, he would stay with her. He hangs up the phone and she finds it only appropriate to alert him to her presence, and thanks him as whole-heartedly as she possibly can. He simply smiles weakly at her in return, and places healthy-sized portions of food on each of their plates and serves her a glass of hot tea. Chamomile, he says, and she is pleasantly surprised, simply by the fact that he remembers. They eat in amicable silence, occasionally making light conversation. The atmosphere is not awkward, if anything, it is comfortable. They finish, and he thanks him yet again and is about to clear up the dishes when he offers to do it. She relents, knowing that he will not give up until she does.

They sit together on the sofa, watching _Titanic_, with her head on his lap as she lays down, him absent-mindedly playing with her chocolate brown mass of curls. Slowly, she drifts off to sleep, for the second time that day. When she stirs, she sees him tucking her in to bed, like a little girl at night. Through the thick haze of sleep, she vaguely recalls asking him to stay. He hesitates for a moment, before crawling in next to her, and grips her tightly, as if he's drowning and she's his life preserver. Just before she falls back into a peaceful slumber, she hears him whisper quietly to her, when he thinks that she's asleep.

"I'm sorry."

At that, she smiles. The words may be simple, but suddenly, everything seems better.

* * *

><p><strong>So...yeah. I didn't like that, haha. I think it sucked. But anyways. Leave a review! Constructicve criticism, hate, anything. Reviewww~<strong>


End file.
